En noches como está la tuve entre mis brazos
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Es un AU, Kenshin Battousai conoce a Kaoru y despues de muchas cosas que pasan, ella termina sacrificando su vida por Tomoe, pues piensa que ella es el amor de Kenshin. Es la primera historia que público. !Tengan piedad!
1. Chapter 1

_Ninguno de los personajes Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece… esta es una obra meramente creativa para todos y esta hecho con el único fin de entretener._

_Es un UA_: Después presentaré un fic más largo y completo, pues hay muchas lagunas en este, pero ahí les va la idea principal. Espero que les guste. Aunque para mí este escrito deja mucho que desear, voy a ver sí cambio algo después.

Yo quería plasmar los sentimientos de Kenshin cuando era conocido como Battousai y conoció a Kaoru… solo puedo decir que le den una oportunidad, tal a vez algo de esta historia les guste. Espero saber sus críticas.

_En noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos_

No puedo entender como un alma puede marcharse de una forma tan vil, tan cruel. Pero así es, ella me abandono de esa forma y se llevo consigo todo lo que quedaba de mí. Aun no puedo olvidarla y _"mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido"._

Trate de hacerla reaccionar le di mi vida por ello, pero no fue suficiente, nunca será suficiente un alma miserable llena de culpas y fantasmas. No puede un pasado oscuro lograr que un ser tan frágil como ella recupere el corazón puro y dulce que una vez tuvo.

Es imposible rescatarla de la oscuridad del destino, quien fue tan cruel con ella y conmigo.

Anoche soñé que ambos estábamos separados por un abismo, ella con su confortadora sonrisa y yo con la mirada perdida, de la nada ella comenzó a suplicar oí gemidos pero ella se alejaba cada vez más, la buscaba pero quede solo envuelto en mi oscuridad sin poder hacer nada para calmar su dolor, por no poder cruzar el precipicio que nos separaba, por ser un cobarde jamás me perdonaré el haberla perdido.

Fue entonces que la vi.

Estaba corriendo hacia a mi con los brazos extendidos, con su listón azul moviedose al compás del viento, pero estaba triste, y yo la veía tan lejana, sí por lo menos no existiera ese vació que nos separa. Ella se detuvo yo levante mi mirada, algo habrá dicho pues ella vino a mi encuentro y no pudo cruzar, cayo sola al precipicio. La vi saltando pero no fue suficiente, lo ultimo que sentí, antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera, fue ese hermoso aroma a jazmín, mezclando con sangre.

De repente la tuve entre mis brazos pero no era ella, lo que yo tenia era una muñeca de trapo, idéntica a ella pero sin su sonrisa, sin su luz., solo un una perfecta ilusión de la que en ese momento una filosa katana me separo.

"_La has perdido_" me dijo la voz portadora de la Katana. "_La has perdido para siempre_"

Pero esa voz mentía, yo ya la había perdido antes cuando…

Fue esa noche cuando ella se interpuso entre el acecino y Tomoe, yo estaba shokeado. De donde había aparecido ella a la que llevaba días buscando, como puede un arma cuya filosofía era proteger, limpiar de la tierra la escoria, acabar con la vida del ser más puro, incorruptible, y bondadoso que pudo existir alguna vez. Esa espada nunca debió de haber existido.

Pero al final de cuentas la espada no sirve para proteger.

¿Cómo es posible que el amor que ella tenía no pudiera salvarme de la oscuridad¿Por que la vida tiene que ser tan frágil? Era yo quien debía morir pero al final fui yo el que la mato, le quite la vida cuando ella solo me ofrecía su cariño y comprensión. Yo nuca debía de haberla amado, un acecino no debe ser amado ni amar.

"_Digas lo que digas sigues siendo humano y por eso es inevitable que alguien te ame"_

_Kaoru…_

No puedo explicar que sentí, cuando la vi caer al suelo.

Cuando esa espada atravesó su cuerpo la unión de dos realidades que coexistían en un solo mundo se mostraban el uno al otro, gritando que las ilusiones debían morir, por que ella era mí más preciada ilusión. En ese instante la línea que limitaba a la fantasía de la realidad se extinguió. En ese momento mi vida acabo.

No sé como fue, pero acabe con todos los que se interponían en camino hacia ella, con la cara y el pelo bañados en sangre corrí hacia ella, fue ahí que supe que yo también tenia corazón, sino ¿que era aquello que sangraba en mi interior, cuyo dolor era mil veces más de lo que podía soportar?

Mi mundo se derrumbo al verla con sus profundos ojos azules ya resignados, al parecer esa… katana logro su cometido, me atravesó el corazón, por que el alma no esta en tu cuerpo, sino en lo que tú más quieres.

Todo se volvió oscuro de repente, nada importaba ni siquiera tomoe. Tomoe el amor de vida, que ironía. Kaoru la salvo creyendo que eso era lo que yo necesitaba. Sí ella supiera.

Luego sus palabras

No permitiría que alguien acabará con tu felicidad Shinta, después de lo mucho que me costo aceptar la verdad.

¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que "salvándola" me harías feliz?! Nunca, nunca vuelvas hacer eso, - la amenace para luego para aferrar mis brazos entorno a ella, mientras observaba como su sangre corría sin parar, su destino ya estaba marcado pero yo no iba permitirlo, era demasiado valiosa para morir. Nadie la iba separar de mi !Nadie!

Vamos, hay un poblado cerca -y la cargue, no me importo dejar todo atrás sin concluir, acabando con todo el que se interpusiera yo debía salvarla, dejando a Tomoe sola, y nos fuimos lo mas rápido que pude. ¡Debía salvarla, si quería salvarme de la oscuridad!

Te amo…-y simplemente me sonrió, con esa luz que era capaz de iluminar mi oscuro sendero y extinguir la oscuridad.

Me sorprendió la forma directa en la que me confeso sus sentimientos, este no era el momento.

Yo no supe como contestar así que respondí de forma apresurada, sin pensar en lo que decía, por temor a perderla, por que si la rechazaba en ese momento ella…

Yo… yo no sé que decir… yo no quiero que tú…

Cerro sus ojos una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, mientras seguía sonriendo, y me maldije por mi confusión. Por que a pesar de todo me amaba¿Por qué, sí yo no la merecía¿Por qué a mi y no a otro? Mi pasado era oscuro, nadie me aceptaría, nadie me perdonaría, solo ella, pero no podría permanecer a su lado en paz, sí es que ella sobrevivía.

En ese instante por alguna razón me detuve, ya no escuchaba su corazón latir, ella se fue sin saber cuanto me importaba, se fue creyendo que estaba confundido, sí bien eso era cierto yo sabia que no podía vivir sin ella.

Su amor era despedida y el mió era promesa. No, no era lógico, no era posible.

La abrace en mi locura, me aferre a su frágil cuerpo. Cuanto tiempo no lo sé, ya nada tenia sentido, entonces entendí que no podía seguir. Ni siquiera podía gritar, no aceptaba el hecho de verla sonreír de nuevo.

Mire en donde estábamos era un campo de jazmines, un lugar hermoso, el jardín de edén donde ella merecía estar, un lugar prohibido para alguien como yo. ¡No importa desafiaría todas las barreras con tal de estar con ella!!Que importa que mi amor no pudiera conservarla! Yo debía seguir. Llegamos al poblado fui con todo tipo de doctores, curanderos, maestros¡devuélvanmela!, rogué, suplique. Pagaría lo que sea, haría cualquier cosa, nada era lo suficientemente sucio, o bajo con tal de verla de nuevo, con tal de que me regale una de sus sonrisas yo seria feliz. ¡Devuélvanmela, haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea, lo que sea¡Devuélvanmela! Devuélvanmela...

Llevaba horas así, creo que hasta días… hasta que el sueño pudo conmigo:

´´-------------

Yo estaba pelando con un enemigo, era de noche, no pude ver quién era mi oponente pero la necesidad de ganar para volver con ella eran tan grandes que al final le atravesé la Katana a ¡Atroz! fue mi desconcierto al verla a ella con una espada atravesando su frágil cuerpo. Sentía fuera de mi, estaba pasmado, asustado¿cuando¿Cómo? Eran preguntas que no tenían sentido

En ese momento me odie como nunca antes lo hice, la espada callo de mis manos, como sí con eso pudiera aceptar que no le hice daño, me sentía totalmente perverso, despresiable el miedo me dominio, sentía que iba a volverme loco. No podía ser yo el que haya acabado con ella, no, no era verdad, no era ella. ¡No es cierto¡No, no, no!

Y me aleje, pero no muy lejos de ahí ella me sonreía con esa frescura que solo ella posee, estaba bien el viento movió sus cabellos y ella solo esperaba que yo llegará a su encuentro, yo no le había hecho nada, estaba viva, ella estaba bien, nunca podría sentirme más aliviado.

Podríamos vivir juntos para siempre, juntos, nada nos separarías. Pero lo que me iba a decir borraría de mi rostro la luz:

"Kenshin, anata puedo pedirte algo" ella estaba recostada de espaladas a mi pecho.

Lo que quieras, pídeme lo que sea. Sabes que te lo daré.

"estoy muy cansada yo quisiera des…

¡No!, eso no. Nunca"

Gracias por todo anata…. Adiós

Regresa… por favor, te necesito… ¡Aishiteru Kaoru!... Kaoru

"_¿Quién te dijo que te fuiste? Sí aun siento tus brazos protegiendo mi alma y cuidando mi cuerpo, no te dejaré marchar..." _ Luego la vi estaba hermosa con su kimono limpio y su pelo suelto, pero no sonreía, no hablaba, ella no estaba conmigo. ¿Verdad? No, esto no estaba bien, me estaba volviendo loco…

"_estoy muy cansada, déjame descansar_" Era cierto ella había luchado mucho, había perdido y se había levantado para luego volver caer. Sufrió, amó, lucho, pero nunca dejo de sonreír, no dejo de sonreír para mí, pero era solo un recuerdo. Ella ya era parte de mi memoria ahora, mí más valioso y amado recuerdo.

Luego entendí, debía dejarla ir, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella ya no estaba conmigo. Ella había decido descansar sin mi. "Eres una egoísta Kaoru¿Qué hay de mi¿Qué voy a hacer con todo el dolor que mi cuerpo no es capaz de soportar? Mi mente y me alma, están condenados, no puedo casi respirar por que siento que se me exprime al corazón, al hacerlo."

Volví a ese campo de Jazmines y le hice una tumba con mis propias manos, la enterré y con ella mis sueños, esperanzas y metas, que supongo yo buscaran en otro tiempo renacer.

Ahora, en realidad no se exactamente cuanto tiempo paso desde que la tuve entre mis brazos y ellas siguen reasiente a aceptar el hecho de no poder estrecharla de nuevo. Sigo aquí, sin saber que hacer para apresurar mi encuentro con ella.

Sé que alguna vez en algún lugar lejano la volveré a ver, pero esa vez será sin culpas, ni pasados oscuros que osen atormentar, por ahora solo quiero descansar dormir profundamente en las penumbras de la soledad, cuyo final será la muerte.

Estoy aquí viendo pasar los segundos, cierro los ojos y puedo verla, sentir su aroma a jazmines, no me quite la vida, como algunos creen, yo solo me deje guiar por mi ilusión. Poco tiempo después de la despedida me di cuenta que no podía soportar una vida sin ella. La iré a buscar por que no la he olvidado, y no creo poder hacerlo nunca, no puedo vagar por que el aroma a Jazmines que embota mis sentidos, me proporciona tanta serenidad pero a la vez me recuerda a ella, y el hecho de haberla perdido, simplemente no puedo seguir sin ella, no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo más que solo recordarla.

No me culparé, por que ya estoy cansado, demaciado cansado para pensar.

Las flores de cerezo blanco acompañan los últimos latidos de mi corazón.

_Tomoe ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Aunque ahora ya no importa en verdad._

El aroma a jazmines continúa en el aire y solo escucho e imagino mi más grande ilusión. La veo a ella sonreír. "_Kaoru_", espero que esta ilusión continué, es lo ultimo que percibo al cerrar los ojos. "Calor"

La hora ha llegando, esperé demasiado tiempo en la soledad. Demasiado tiempo sin ti, demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad. Siento mi cuerpo ligero y mi conciencia en paz, ya no existe nada, ya no queda nada.

"_No me importa tu pasado"_

…

"_Un acecino no debe ser amado, por que no puede amar"_

"_Digas lo que digas eres un ser humano y es inevitable que alguien te amé"_

…

"_Kenshin, yo quiero estar siempre contigo"_

"_Kaoru-dono no debería relegar su felicidad de esa manera"_

"_Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz y tener paz, tú no eres como dices Kenshin."_

"_Perdóneme Kaoru-dono"_

"_Pareciera que quieres olvidar tú pasado" "tú pasado"_

_**El viento de la noche gira en cielo y canta**_

_**Ella me quiso y yo a veces yo también la quería**_

_**¡Como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos! **_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche**_

_**Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido**_

_**Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella **_

_**Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el roció **_

_**En noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos  
Que importa que mi amor no pudiera conservarla.  
La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.  
**_

_**Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta,  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
Como para acercarla a mí, mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo...**_

_**Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido.  
Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
Aunque este sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.**_

Pablo Neruda.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece… esta es una obra meramente creativa para todos y esta hecho con el único fin de entretener

_Ninguno de los personajes Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece… esta es una obra meramente creativa para todos y esta hecho con el único fin de entretener._

Bueno, no iba a dejar a mis personajes favoritos en esa situación, no señor. Este es le epilogo, para tratar de enmendarme.

Este fic es para ti gabyhiat.

EPILOGO

Muchos, muchos años después

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Levanto la vista y me encuentro con un esplendoroso panorama, es un hermoso lugar propio de una pintura idílica. Árboles de cerezo y de otros tipos. Hermosas campos de flores, jazmines, son preciosos jazmines.

Mi cuerpo, lo siento ligero y veo que tengo puesta una nueva Yutaka y Hakama aunque del mismo color de siempre.

La busco con la mirada y no la encuentro.

-Hola disculpe. No entiendo nada de lo que sucede, pero busco a una muchacha joven de ojos azules, de poca estatura.

-de ojos azules…. Ahh. Era una muchacha muy bonita que usaba un kimono azul?

-Sí ella es. ¿Sabe donde la puedo encontrar?

-Ella se dirigió hacia el rió, -y señalo hacia el este- al parecer buscaba alguien y parecía muy desorientada. Sí quiere después le puedo explicar, ahora también estoy buscando a alguien… Mire ya la encontré, es mi esposa !Himeko estoy aquí!

-Arthur oh, estaba tan asustada

-Himeko dejame presentarte a …

-Kenshin Himura, mucho gusto yo tambien ire a buscar a mi esposa.

-¿¡Esa señorita era su esposa!?, disculpeme yo no sabia….

-No se preocupe Arthur-san. Me retiro gracias por su ayuda,- no sé por que pero me sentia de muy buen humor.

-Kaoru, ¿donde estas?, ¿me recordaras? ¿me seguiras amando? Oh, que tal sí ella esta buscando a otra persona. No ella te dijo que te amaba a ti, deja de pensar tonterias, vives otra vez y sigues siendo tan baka.

-¿Kenshin?

-Kaoru – y ella no se lo penso dos veces fue corriendo a sus brazos

-Mire a mi alrededor y veo a muchas personas que al igual que yo estan desconcertadas y otras que estan buscando a sus seres queridos al parecer esto es un cementerio.

No entiendo nada Kenshin

-Descuida yo tampoco, pero pase lo que pase Koishi yo estaré contigo. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Es cierto, ahora estamos juntos, y eso es lo más importante para mi.

-Así es, estamos juntos y es lo más importante, por que tenemos la eternidad para los dos.

-….Aishiteru anata

-Aishiteru koishi

_**Fin**_

_**Hoy encontré en tu mirada la luz de mi regreso; **_

_**Luz, esperanza y un nuevo y eterno sueño.**_

_**Quisiera poder congelar este momento,**_

_**vivir por siempre, sin temor al tiempo**_

_**Hoy amaneció en la oscuridad**_

_**Hoy no solo brilla el sol**_

_**Hoy mi vida surgió de las cenizas de amor.**_

_**Gracias por todo; gracias por la vida, **_

_**Gracias por nunca apagar las estrellas,**_

_**De la esperanza que permanecían en mi corazón.**_

_**¡Hoy puedo creer en Dios!**_

_**Por Kislev**_

_**Dedicado a todas las personas que verán de nuevo a sus seres queridos en el nuevo orden.**_


End file.
